The Alpha and Omega
by ForbiddenSpiritthLyte
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione meet four new exchange students with a really interesting past...
1. Default Chapter

A hush went over the Great Hall when Albus Dumbeldore raised his hands.

"Welcome all newcomers and the esteemed 7th Year class. All of us are anxious to find out who is new in out house this year but before that happens, all of us must watch as the four exchange students from America are sorted." Three teens stood up, two women and one guy, from the back of the teacher's view point. "Katelyn Katane, Jared Heru, Amara Derres and…where's the fourth." Amara giggled as Alexander Core stepped onto the spotlight. "And Alexander Core."

"Yeah, the late Xander Core." Kate and Amara snickered at Jared's comment. Katelyn stepped over to the Sorting Hat and its stool. She lightly set the Sorting Hat on her head by herself.

_Hmm, you're definitely a _"Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted. Then it was Jared's turn. The Hat shouted Gryffindor as well. It did the same to Amara.

"Looks like you get the worst job." Kate said to Alex as he lingered to the Sorting Hat.

_What the hell are you doing in this chair? You already know that you don't even belong here. Just get up and walk out. **NO.** What do you plan to achieve with this charade? They will find out, and then it won't be my fault that you are banished to the Forbidden Woods. **JUST TELL THEM ALREADY!** Fine. You choose. _"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled quivering. The four new students joined at the end of the Gryffindor house table.

"That was exhausting." Kate downed a bottle of Butterbeer. "Look, isn't that…?"

"Harry Potter." Alex stated with his arms crossed.

"Let's invite him over." Amara smiled. "And his two friends over there." She pointed to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "Come on, it'll be fun." Jared, Amara and Kate looked at Alex for the okay.

"Sure, why not. Not like I care." Alex smirked. "Hand me one of those butter thingies." Jared handed off a Butterbeer and watched as Kate and Amara went to talk with the famous survivor.

"So, you seem happy." Jared chuckled with a handful of Jelly Beans shoved into his mouth. "By and by, how's the leg?"

Alex stabbed Jared with a look. "You stupid ponce. It was better until someone had a spell backfire and nearly incinerated the school."

"I maintain that it was not my fault. There was a gremlin on the roof." Jared laughed. "Besides, you weren't supposed to jump into it. It was just a harmless little _Repulso_."

"Harmless? You destroyed most of the tendons in my leg." Alex was going to continue but the girls returned with three of the wizarding world's most notorious underage wizards.

"Hello. I'm-" The black-haired boy tried to finish but Alex interrupted.

"We know. You're Harry Potter and those two are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We all know each other by name at this point." Alex said snottily.

"Don't mind Xander, he's just having his daily mood swing. Care to sit?" Hermione smiled at Alex. Kate's offer was accepted and the two groups got together very nicely, not counting Alex who was in an evil mood and constantly chugging a Butterbeer.

"So you guys are here because your other school was closed?" Hermione asked Jared, who was blushing as deep as Ron's hair.

"It was quarantined because someone had a bit of an accident with monkshood and a Mummy Hand." Amara smiled broadly at her friend.

"So all of you went to an American Wizarding school?" Harry asked Kate.

"Yeah but Xander went through five different schools before coming to ours. All of them in England." Kate 'accidently' brushed her foot against Alex's leg.

"Ow." Alex said mutely to the blond witch.

"Well, time for chow." Jared hurried to say as the banquet magically appeared on the huge boards. Alex didn't really eat anything but he did finish off several bottles of Butterbeer before the food arrived. "We didn't have this much selection at our old school. It was basically MRE with a slight lemony twinge."

It was dark out and the dormitory was quiet. The fireplace was now dying embers but it didn't stop Alex from sitting in the armchair and writing letters to home. There was a light step behind him.

"I thought you'd be in bed by now." He boldly said.

"You know me. I like my quiet and with all the excitement in the Girls' Room I couldn't sleep." Kate whispered. "Mind if I sit down." Alex hid his letters and nodded. "So what was with the mood today?" Kate asked, sitting in a chair by her friend.

"Everyone thinks he was the greatest person who ever lived just because he could survive a flux."

"Who? Harry? He seemed kind enough." Katelyn looked at her friend. "Oh. This is because of Duskof, isn't it?"

"Kind of. He cast that same spell on me three years ago and I survived but does anyone care? Nope. They just think that it was a fluked spell, not the genuine article." Alex scoffed.

"Well, we were there and if it wasn't for you, then we'd be dead. To bad for Stephen." Alex exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there but Ugresi was kicking my ass." Alex swallowed.

"That is alright. We weren't expecting him to be there." Kate looked deep into the coals. "It was our stupidity." Alex got up from is chair.

"Just remember, I'm always there now." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm heading to the Owlery." And he was gone.

"Damn that angel!"


	2. A Quick Duel

Potions Class just kept getting weirder every year. Today's class was the first and it was about the errors of mismatching chemicals.

"Who here knows what happens when you combines wolfs' bane and a Mummy hand?" Hermione shot her hand up all to quickly. Then Jared followed. "Mister Heru?"

"You get a really pissed off, radioactive gelatinous hand that can break through the space/time continuum." Jared stated with his head held high. Alex was leaning back with a dazed look on his face.

"Your right. Five points to Gryffindor." Snape's icy glare to Alex could have put out a fire. "Twenty points from Gryffindor." Draco Malfoy sneered a look at Potter and Weasley.

"Dude, wake up." Jared elbowed Alex's ribs.

"I am up." Alex shifted his head to his hands and went back into his stupor.

"Mister Core, would you care to tell me what Leathe's Bramble is used for." Snape asked with a deep bellow.

"To augment the effects of Memory charms." Alex looked up at his teacher. "Lockehart ordered several pounds of it as a teacher of this school." His reference to the Second Year Defense Against Dark Arts teacher seemed to shock Snape.

"One point to Gryffindor."

"I hope the girls are having a better time than this."

"What is the difference between an Animagi and a Changeling?" Amara was called on by Professor McGonagall to answer the question.

"An Animagi can only turn into an animal but a Changeling is a person who can transform into an other person there is physical contact with." Amara said, questioning herself.

"Very good Miss Derres." She smiled warmly. "And what is the proper way to tell when there is a Changeling in disguise?" She searched the crowd for a second. "Miss Katane."

"The body language, the small facial flaws and the overall attitude because a Changeling may have taken the guise of a person but it is still a disguise and nothing more." Katelyn said, still writing down the notes that magically appeared on the chalkboard.

"Hmm… I see you still haven't come up with an ending to your letter." Amara whispered to her friend.

"I am so sorry that my life cannot be summed up into more than three pages." Kate quietly snapped. "And I've been preoccupied with writing to my parents." Kate's quill moved fast to copy down the notes, write to her parents and to an unmarked address.

"Are you sure that they really want us at the meeting?"

"Dumbeldore already said that all four of us HAD to attend. You can't refuse a good dinner and a hearty conversation."

"Yes I can. Why do you think that I'm dating Jared?" Both girls giggled for a moment then went back to class work.

Lunch at Hogwarts was the same as the first meal on Sorting Night but the sun was clearly outlined with vibrant hues of gold and red on the enchanted ceiling. Alex, Jared, Katelyn and Amara were sitting at one end of the table while Harry and his friends sat several people away. Alex had dark bags under his eyes with fatigue bearing on him. Jared and Amara were holding hands but nothing too noticeable. Kate sat next to Alex, trying not to laugh at his tiredness.

"So how were your guys first half of the day?" Kate asked to the guys of the group.

"Alex nearly got a Molotov cocktail thrown at him." Jared jested. He had to add, before anyone questioned about his joke. "I finally put some useful knowledge to work."

"So you leveling a school were something to be proud of?" Kate asked, still worrying about the ending to her letter. "Never mind."

"We got extra work for Divination after the teacher found out about Katelyn being an adept at it." Amara smiled. "Hey, what was that?" A shout came from outside where Harry, Ron and Hermione had just headed. Alex got up after his three compatriots.

"POTTER, you and the mud blood are worthless. ANYONE can survive a Death Spell from a weak dark wizard!" Draco Malfoy yelled at the top of his lungs. Draco raised his wand as a challenge. Harry would only kindly accept if he had not been with his closest friends. "Choose your second!"

"No! I will duel you, you idiot! Not with my friends as a second." Malfoy raised his wand to cast a spell but as his hand came to point the cedar wand, it cramped. He made an agonizing moan.

"He said he wouldn't duel you so challenge someone else or bugger off, you ponce." Alex said with his own Dogwood stick pointed.

"You right. I don't want to fight Potter, I want to destroy you!" Draco's hair bounce has he shouted it. His wand dropped and smacked him on the head.

"Fine. No seconds." Alex rolled up his sleeves as he prepared. Crabbe and Goyle were lightly chattering with Draco in a hesitant fashion.

"Do you really want to get kicked out again? You barely know any non-lethal spells." Kate whispered loudly.

"I stopped his wand alright."

"You could have just shattered his hand. It's a lot funnier and growing them back are a pain in the butt." Jared retorted.

"Right. Well, I'm off. Wish me luck."

"DON"T KILL HIM!" Amara whistled as he went to the center of the circle.

"May the best me win!" Draco said confidently as the readied their wands. The first spell was Malfoy's. The brilliant ball of blue missed Alex. A foreign language was muttered on his lips. Draco Malfoy screamed in pain as his hand went limp and his wand splintered into his hand. "MY BLOODY JESUS!" He cried out as Crabbe and Goyle carried him off to the Hospital Wing.

"So that is why you wanted him to stay here, eh, Albus?"


	3. Christmas

DEDICATED TO THE MEN AND WOMEN OF MAGIC ENFORCEMENT (plus Kat)

Christmas at Hogwarts was cold but with some bonuses; most everyone would leave and each meal was hotter. Alexander, Jared, Amara and Kate would stay at Hogwarts, even though the Floo Powder could bring them to and from their homes in a matter of minutes.

"So is it possible to get a real answer out of you today?" Jared asked Amara, trying to sway her.

"I'm not telling you what to get me!" Amara responded, sitting with Xander and Kate. "So how are you two?"

"I had a rough night. Someone was impeding on my study time." Kate looked over at Xander.

"I see. So and you, Xand-man?" Jared asked, joking.

"Guess." Alex finished a bottle of Butterbeer. "Here comes your sweetheart, Kat." Everyone looked over and saw Harry Potter with his two close friends walking to them.

Harry sat across from Xander, next to Kate.

"The sky is falling." Harry looked directly as he said it firmly.

"Then you'd better pick it up." Xander's cold voice made Harry smile. "What do you want?"

"Dumbledore has called a meeting of the Order. He said I should tell you that we meet in the Potion Dungeons." Xander looked over to Jared, who nodded. Then he passed two other looks to the females.

"When?" As Jared questioned, three owls flew and sat in front of their masters.

"Xander, where's yours?" Hermione asked.

"It's a long and tragic story. So I am just guessing but does that mean it's time?" Amara giggled.

"Yup, let's get going."

The Dungeon smelled of musk and rosemary. Harry led the way, followed by a stiff-jointed Alex. The rest were lagging a bit but still with their friends. As Xander and Harry were walking Hermione asked Kate:

"So what happened to his bird?"

"They say it was an accident but some stupid muggles ripped off its wings in front of Xander. He used his magic so that they felt the pain… then the Ministry stepped in and revoked him of his wand. He wandered to Egypt… sorry, I was rambling." Kate bumped into Xander.

"We stopped, Kat." Xander said. "Cast." He demanded Harry. Harry tapped his wand four bricks up and two to the right.

"LEMON SHERBERT!" Harry yelled thrusting his wand into a keyhole. Amara whispered what he just said into Jared's ear and both snickered. Xander told them to quiet down as they entered the musty Potions classroom. Xander bowed to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Harry sat in one of the circular chairs. Each person sat coupled except Kat who sat next to an empty chair.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore's hoarse voice was barely a whisper.

"No thank you, sir. I always leave a seat for the fallen Sable." Dumbledore understood.

"This meeting was called to tell you, Harry, that Alexander, Katelyn, Amara and Jared were all admitted to the Order of the Phoenix." Harry lowered his head and shut his eyes. "Also to say that Voldemort has started preparing a Death Eater army."

"Sir, I thought he already had one." Hermione put her arm around Harry and Ron.

"Unofficially, yes, but this army is pure-blooded wizards from the dead." Xander stated, interrupting what Dumbledore was going to say. "Isn't that right, Headmaster." Albus again nodded. "So what good are we?"

"It's general is the late Headmaster of yours." Minerva McGonagall replied.

"Perfect. He bugs us when he's dead too!" Jared smirked.

"This isn't a joking time, Heru." Xander snapped. "Why is this a concern of mine?"

"With your… skills it would be easier to track the undead hordes." Remus Lupin stepped from the shadows. "Am I wrong?"

Xander growled. "You are correct, wolf."

"I'm not alone there." Lupin shot. "Sir, the sun is beginning to set, shouldn't the children be getting to bed?"

Xander huffed for a second. "We should be getting rest. First, where is this army heading?"

"Devonshire." Xander nodded and left. Kate followed with Amara and Jared barely behind her.

There was a howl in the night. Katelyn and Amara knew who it was but the rest of the dormitory was fast asleep. Katelyn thought she knew Xander like the back of her hand. Why then, didn't she know why Xander wouldn't leap at the chance to kill Ugresi again? The question prodded at her while Amara snored. She sat up and walked to the window, a stealthy hunter stalked the grounds below her view. It was a wolf but not of the ordinary kind. It was the true wolf form of a lycanthrope. It was rumored that a wild pack lived in the Forbidden Forest but the thing under the window was domesticated and whimpering. Kate opened the window and magically levitated to the grounds, her wand at the ready and a cloak wrapped around her nightgown. Surprisingly, the night was warm and her feet were accustomed to the frozen soil. The tame wolf jumped onto her, pinning her to the ground, and began to licked Kate's face.

"You seem happy to see me." Kate giggled. "Did you forget to take the opium cigars that Dumbledore gave you?" The dog shook his head slowly. "Then why be the wolf?" There was the sounds of bones gnawing as the fur faded to show who was the Werewolf. Kate was still pinned to the ground.

"I thought you'd be in bed and I find it pleasant to run wild at least once a month." Alex kissed her cheek.

"You are not in dog-mode. That is less cute and more…" Alex brought his head back down to her lips, just before she could finish. "… Uncomfortable." Alex smirked and shifted back to the wolf stage of his lycanthropic blood. Alex kept her on the ground. "I'll leave my cloak down here because I dislike the caught of you running naked under my window." Alex seemed to smile as he ran off into the Forest. AS went back to her room, the lonely howl seemed to say "Merry Christmas, my Kat."


End file.
